


Night at the (Wax) Museum

by dbud



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Night at the Museum (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbud/pseuds/dbud
Summary: Two brothers inherit a run-down wax museum from their late father and find that it contains some truly magical exhibits which they decide to make use of.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Night at the (Wax) Museum

**Night at the (Wax) Museum**

Summary: Two brothers inherit a run-down wax museum from their late father and find that it contains some truly magical exhibits.

Author’s note: For those not familiar with the Night at the Museum franchise (I think there were two or three of them), the movie’s plot is that a night watchman working for the New York Museum of History learns that a magical tablet brings the exhibits to life every night from midnight until sunrise. Because this is a family film, what ensues is very PG. I of course decided to take things darker.

* * *

Greg and Dwayne stepped through the two large double doors into the old building.

“Man, what a dump,” Dwayne said out loud but not really to anyone in particular.

The building was on the outskirts of a small town. It was three stories and fairly run down. On the outside was a large sign of flaking paint that read ‘Museum of Wax Figures and Various Oddities’. The two brothers now stepping inside coughed as their movement sent clouds of dust swirling. The main room they entered was cluttered with crates and boxes and various furnishings covered with sheets. The museum had been packed up following their father’s death, which they had both gotten word of about a month ago. Even though neither had seen their father in almost twenty years he had apparently left them his business, if you could call a run-down wax museum in the middle of nowhere a business.

“What a fucking dump!” Dwayne repeated this time with the added emphasis of the F-bomb.

Greg sighed, “Well, let’s at least look around.”

The instructions their father had left in his will were clear; the two of them had to run the museum together. They could not sell it or any of the contents. If they did, the entire property would go into a trust and both would lose the rest of the inheritance, which apparently was worth millions. So they were basically being blackmailed into running this place to get their money.

“Hey, Dwayne, look here,” Greg called out holding up an envelope he found on a desk with their names on it. Opening it he read the letter within…

‘Dear sons,

I apologize for not being a bigger part of your life and I hope one day you can forgive me. I leave to you my legacy. I know it does not look like much to you now but trust me you will soon learn there is more to it. Open the crate I have noted below and wait until midnight tonight. I bought this particular item at an auction and I am pretty sure it was sold by mistake. Once you see what it can do, you will understand why. I just hope you have as much fun as I did until my last day.

Love, your father.’

“What the hell does that mean?” Greg asked.

As he did, Dwayne noted the serial code on the bottom of the note and checked a few of the dozens of crates littering the room when he found one with a painted number that matched.

“Greg, I found the box he mentioned.”

The two brothers opened it, prying the top off and digging through the packing straw found a strange item. It looked to be made of gold and while not experts in such things the boys assumed it was quite old.

“What the hell is this?”

Holding it up, it was a tablet, about a foot and a half tall and nearly as wide. It had nine smaller squares held in its center and each seemed to be able to rotate. For some reason, Greg seemed to want to align the squares and did so almost without thinking about what he was doing. As soon as the final square was turned into place, they seemed to lock and a bright light began to swell from the tablet.

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!” both brothers screamed as something truly shocking seemed to be happening…

* * *

Six months later…

Rey Skywalker’s eyes flickered open. She was groggy and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light. Once they did, she immediately leapt to her feet, unsure how she got here.

“What?!? Where am I?”

Rey looked around confused; she had never seen a building like this and she had visited dozens of planets and more than a hundred cities across the galaxy in her life. The room was dusty and had wooden walls and the technology seemed primitive compared to what she was used to.

Instinctively, she reached down and felt her light saber hanging from her belt and was relived her weapon was there, although she did not activate it. Stepping cautiously out of the room and into a hallway, she headed towards a light source at the end. Hearing a noise, she stopped. Ready for anything, she raised her hand defensively.

A man, average build and only ten or so years older than she stepped into view.

“Rey!” he called out with an eager tone.

“St-stay back!” she told him forcefully.

“Where am I? Who are you?” she asked as the man sat casually on the arm of a chair.

“Oh, me? My name is Greg. As far as where you are…that is a little harder to explain.”

“Well try,” she told him with a tone that said she was not messing around.

Greg stood and began to walk towards her circling and looking her up and down. As he did, Rey turned in time with the stranger, keeping him in view at all times and her hand raised menacingly.

“Holy shit! That place in Honduras really does a good job. You might be the best yet.”

His words made no sense to her but he clearly was not acting in a friendly manner.

“This is your last warning; tell me where I am! Where are the resistance?! Where’s Fin and PO and Luke?!?!?”

Again, Rey’s tone was stern and forceful but Greg couldn’t help but chuckle as she rattled off the names of her movie character companions.

Greg sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping, “Fine, I guess we skip the pleasantries and go right to this part.”

Reaching behind him, the man pulled something from his waistband. Rey recognized a weapon when she saw it.

“Bad move Greg!”

Stepping forward with no fear, Rey extended her hand and gritted her teeth, her entire face showing the signs of strain.

“WHAT!?!?” she called out shocked when nothing happened and she looked at her open palm. Extending it again, she seemed further perplexed when nothing happened for a second time.

“Oh, yeah, that whole force thing…that doesn’t work here,” Greg told her.

“Fine then we will use more direct methods. I wanted to be nice but since you won’t answer my questions…”

Reaching down to her belt, Rey detached her light saber and lifted it pointing it at the ceiling. Hitting the button to activate it…CLICK!

She again looked shocked when there was no familiar blue light and no menacing buzzing sound that everyone in the galaxy associated with the activation of a Jedi’s weapon.

“I-I don’t, I don’t understand,” she repeated again seeming shocked.

“And that thing…” Greg pointed at the silver tube she held, “that’s just a prop. So sorry but it doesn’t work either. But this does…”

As Greg spoke, he raised the weapon. Rey seeing it lunged forward but suddenly her muscles tensed and her body stopped working. She went stiff and fell to the floor as a horrible pain shot through every inch of her. Greg smiled as the barbs from the taser hit her in the abdomen and sank into her skin as he pulled the trigger sending fifty thousand volts through her.

Holding the trigger down, he seemed to enjoy watching the woman twitch and convulse on the floor at his feet. Rey didn’t understand any of this; the force had never failed her. She tried to reach out with her mind to sense her friends and call to them but she got nothing. The force was gone.

“Looks like even a Jedi isn’t immune to a good ole jolt, huh Rey?”

‘How does he know my name?’ she asked herself as Greg finally let the trigger go and the pain ended and her muscles relaxed. While the torment ended, she still could not move as Greg knelt down next to her.

Letting his eyes roam up and down her fit body, his hands soon followed. Grabbing her buttocks, he felt her strong muscled rear and thighs.

“Don’t you touch me!” she snarled at him, clearly angry as hell at her treatment.

“Have it your way,” he said as he removed his hand but activated the taser again.

“GGGYYYAAAHHHHH!” Rey screamed this time as more electricity hit her.

For nearly a minute, Greg let the weapon do its painful work until Rey’s eyes started to flutter and she seemed to pass out. Letting go, he set it down as she seemed helpless at this point. Grabbing her by the arm, Greg turned Rey onto her back and once again looked her body up and down.

“Wow, you are even hotter in person Rey, or is it Daisy?” he asked her referring to the real world name of the actress who played the character and whose likeness the mannequin was based on.

“Man it is confusing, even for me so I can only assume how bad it is for you.”

Greg was speaking more to himself than her as Rey was barely conscious letting out only tiny noises when he touched her. Greg carefully pulled the taser barbs from her taunt stomach. It was clear he didn’t want to damage her more than he had too. Licking his lips, her reached under the fabric of her top and took a handful of her tit. Grabbing her breast hard, he let his thumb rub over her nipple roughly.

“Nice,” he said with a leer as he pulled her top open and left both her breasts exposed.

His gaze turned towards Rey’s lower half. Reaching down, he pushed his hand down inside her form fitting pants. Slipping his fingers into her cunt, he began to push deeper inside her as he massaged her pussy roughly.

“Uggghhh!” Rey moaned as she started moving.

“Oh, you like that don’t you, you little slut?”

Realizing she might wake up and not entirely sure she wouldn’t kick his ass, Greg decided to be cautious before continuing further. Turning her onto her belly, Greg pulled the handcuffs he had brought for just this purpose from his back pocket and snapped them onto each wrist. Tugging on the cuffs to make sure she was restrained he pulled a zip tie out and slipped it around each ankle. Pulling the end, the tie tightened and secured her legs as well.

Just then Rey began to move more clearly regaining consciousness.

“Man, that was well timed,” he told them both.

Jerking her arms and legs, Rey began to flail harder as she seemed to realize she was restrained.

“What is the meaning of this!?!?! Let me go this instant!!!”

Greg sighed again as if he had gone through this all before, “Oh would you just shut the fuck up you arrogant cunt!”

As he spoke, he reached over and grabbed the ball gag from the drawer next to them. Looping the leather straps around her head, he pulled the red ball towards her mouth. Rey had never seen anything like that before but it was clear the purpose of the strange item.

“GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!” Rey was turning her head side to side to avoid being gagged when she felt Greg’s knee driven into her back between her shoulder blades and pinning her to the floor. Using his weight, he limited her movement and after some effort, got the red ball between her teeth. Rey kept fighting but Greg took both ends of the straps and pulled as hard as he could. The ball was pulled back more than an inch and forced her teeth wider as Rey could not stop it.

Greg stood up and looked down on Rey who was struggling mightily but at this point her efforts were fruitless.

“Man you are a fighter aren’t you. But then I guess that makes sense doesn’t it?”

Picking her up, Greg tossed her over his shoulder. Being athletic, Rey was heavier than she looked. Greg turned and carried her towards the stairs and up into the living quarters.

* * *

Two hours later…

Greg grunted as he thrust his cock deeper into Rey’s asshole. Lifting her head, Rey’s face twisted into a deeper look of rage and pain as she was ass fucked hard for the first time in her life. Both of them were nude as Greg had pulled her clothes off her once they reached his bed room. Rey was tied to the bed on her stomach and her arms and legs were held by straps to the bed frame spread eagle across the mattress. A pillow had been shoved under her hips pushing her buttocks up allowing for better access while Greg pounded her asshole from behind. Greg's face could not be seen currently as he was wearing a storm trooper helmet as he ass fucked her.

"RRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!" Rey screamed loud and long as she felt her asshole torn apart. Greg had removed the ball gag and was savoring her cries as he raped her yet again.

“Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum again!”

"DON'T YOU DARE...NOT AGAIN!!!!" Rey screamed at him as her rapist climaxed for the third time of the night, this time inside her rectum.

As he finished she felt his cock softening and he fell off her to the bed. Rey’s head collapsed as she sobbed into the pillow not believing the ordeal she was being put through. Just then there was a knocking at the bedroom door…

“Hey Greg, you done in there?”

Greg stood and pulled his pants on before opening the door to see his brother. Dwayne stepped in and gave Greg a strange look, "Bro!?!?!"

In his haste, Greg had not realized he was still wearing the storm trooper helmet and sheepishly took it off.

Shaking his head as if exasperated, Dwayne stepped over to the nude female on the bed, “I just wanted to check her out.”

Standing at the edge of the bed, Rey and this new man’s eyes met and she quickly realized he was not there to help her. He was looking Rye’s nude body up and down with the same leering look as Greg. Reaching down, he took a handful or Rey’s hair and pulled her head up, turning her face to get a better look. Rey moaned as her neck was pulled in an unnatural position.

“Man, she looks great.”

“Yeah, she’s perfect.” Greg replied.

“She come from that new place? The one down in South America?” Dwayne asked his brother.

“Yeah, they cost more but they are worth every penny I think.”

“What’d she cost again?”

“Five grand.”

“Holy shit, really?” to which Greg nodded and then added, “But you gotta remember we are paying for them to be all…anatomically correct.”

Both brothers smiled as Dwayne let her hair go and peered down between Rey’s legs and he could see she seemed to have all the right parts. Glancing at his watch, Greg spoke up…

“You want a crack at her? Only an hour till she turns back.”

Dwayne shook his head, “No man, no sloppy seconds for me,” referring to the idea of fucking a woman after another man had climaxed inside her.

He turned to leave, “But remember our deal, I get her first tomorrow night.”

Rey hearing that she would be raped again soon let loose a muffled yell of defiance through her ball gag.

Greg nodded, “Yeah, yeah, first dibs tomorrow.”

* * *

Dwayne left Greg and Rey to their fun, well his fun anyway, and headed downstairs. Turning down a side hall, he paused trying to decide where to go next. He had been playing with the exhibits all night, as both he and his brother did every night but wanted something special to finish off the night. Nodding to himself as he made his decision, he headed down a side hall and thru an archway with a sign above that read ‘Game of Thrones Hall of Hotties’.

Entering the large room beyond, it was decorated like a medieval dungeon. The walls and floor were made to look like rough stone and the room looked old and was filled with cobwebs. Lining the room were various torture devices; a rack filled the middle of the room, a large wooden device in the shape of an ‘X’ leaned against one wall, large beams crossed the ceiling and from them hung more than a dozen chains ending in metal cages and shackles.

Also in the room were four women all struggling as they were bound to the various devices. Also in the room was a large man, monstrously large in fact, he stood easily over seven feet tall. Nothing of his face or body could be seen though as he wore ornate black armor that covered him from top to bottom. The man was turning a large wheel at one end of the rack and causing a large wooden log to turn at the top. This in turn, pulled the heavy ropes attached to it which were attached to the wrists of a naked and beautiful woman splayed out on the device.

The woman had long dirty blonde hair and a lean taunt body. As Dwayne entered, she screamed out in pain…

“No, please no more Ser Gregor…please not again…YYYEEEAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!!!”

Cersei Lannister, from the TV show Game of Thrones as played by Lean Headey, was the woman. Her wrists and ankles were secured to the torture device and as her tormentor turned the wheel she was stretched beyond her limits and screamed in pain.

The brothers had argued over the hairstyle to get for her; Dwayne had wanted the shorter cut hairstyle from later in the show but Greg had been adamant to get the longer hair from the earlier seasons. Dwayne would never admit it but his brother had been right; much easier to get a handful of when fucking the would be queen of Westros with long hair.

Also in the room, watching the sick show were three other women. Each was a recognized actress although none of them knew their real world names. They all thought they were the characters from their show; such was the magic of the tablet that brought them to life every night. Every fourth night, each of them would be subjected to the tortures of the man working the rack. Additionally, most night Greg or Dwayne or both of them would spend some time in here using the various pain inducing devices on them in between fucking them of course.

Strapped to the large X shaped restraint was a young woman, perhaps in her late teens, with long thick red hair and a voluptuous body and good sized breasts. Her skin was quite pale and her back and buttocks were crisscrossed with welts. The cause of these were obvious as laying around the room were various whips and floggers. She was the spitting image of the British actress Sophie Turner who played the character Sansa Stark.

Again, as with Cersei the brothers has disagreed on this one too. Greg had wanted the younger early season Sansa but Dwayne liked her more womanly look from later shows and won that argument. This version looked to be about twenty years old.

In one of the cages hanging from the ceiling was a thin woman with long brown hair. She was Margaery Tyrell played by the Brit Natalie Dormer. Dwayne stepped up and spoke to her.

“Hello Natalie or is it Margery? I always get confused,” he said with a laugh.

Whatever her name was, she was sobbing at the thought of what he was going to do to her. But then, to her relief, the man who had been raping and torturing her and the other three women for months each night stepped away. He stepped over to the last female in the room, ignoring Cersei’s screams that continued behind him.

She was the most famous actress from the show playing the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen, usually called Dany. She was the actress Emilia Clarke who had become a mega star from the show but had not done much before or after it if one was being honest. Dany/Emilia was bent over at the waist and secured in a stock mounted to the floor. Her head and hands were held between two large boards with holes cut for them that could be opened in the middle to trap a person. Dwayne knelt in front of her and she reluctantly looked up to meet his gaze.

He brushed her long platinum blonde hair out of her eyes and held her chin as he eyed her lustily. She knew what was coming.

“How have I told you to address me Dany?” he asked.

Emilia gulped hoping she had not offended him, “G-good evening my-my lord,” she replied.

His smile made her worry somewhat less. Stepping up, Dwayne began to unzip his pants as he grabbed his cock and it hardened quickly as he stepped behind the petite actress.

“Sorry Dany but no time for foreplay tonight. Only twenty minutes until sunrise after all.”

And without another word, Dwayne pushed his cock into Dany and began fucking her hard as she cried out in pain and shock and the tears began to flow again.

It was only a few minutes of thrusting before he came inside her but Dwayne stayed around until the first crack of sunlight came through the curtained window. He liked the moment when they turned back to their natural form. Once second, he was surrounded by sobbing screaming living females and the next…total silence.

Dwayne stepped over to Cersei and flicked his finger against her now plastic cheek. Her expression was twisted into a permanent frozen shriek and her body was locked with her limbs twisted as the rack did its work. Looking at Sansa, the red headed young woman too had a look of fear on her face and the red marks and welts from mistreatment were still evident. Dwayne made the mental note to lay off her for a few nights to let the welts heal. He didn’t want to permanently damage them after all. The brothers had learned the hard way that while they could not technically die, they could be rendered so damaged that they needed to be destroyed.

“Wow, so cool,” he muttered to himself as he was now alone.

Even after six months of this, he had never really gotten used to the transformation.

He headed out and back toward the top floors when he heard a loud scream. Not unusual, this one though was male and was his brother. Dwayne took off running, sprinting up the steps two at a time.

“BRO!?!?” he called out with concern as he burst through the bed room door where Greg had last been.

Suddenly Dwayne’s concern ceased and he started to laugh. Lying on top of a mannequin that looked a lot like Rey Skywalker and/or actress Daisy Ridley, was his brother. Greg was wiggling and yelling in a panicked tone.

“What the matter Greg?” he asked but already knew the answer.

“You know what's the fucking matter…I’m stuck!”

Peering around, Dwayne could see Greg’s hard cock caught in the also hard plastic of Rey’s asshole.

“Told you man, you gotta be done before sunrise. Don’t wanna get caught like that.”

Dwayne knew firsthand how this could happen.

“Man, I bet that’s gonna rub you raw.”

“Get me the fuck outta this!!!” Greg screamed even more panicked.

“Naw man, you have to work it out yourself.”

Dwayne shut the bed room door laughing hysterically as he did.

* * *

Epilogue…

About a month later, in the middle of the day, Greg called out to his brother…”It’s here!”

A minute later, Dwayne entered the main entrance room and saw both Greg and a large crate. Each side was about three feet the box made of heavy wood was more than six feet tall. Working for another minute, the brothers pried the front cover off with crowbars and then dug through the packing materials to the object the crate held.

It was a mannequin; a female one. The figure appeared young perhaps sixteen or so. She had long thick wavy strawberry blonde hair and the lean body of a fit teenage girl. She wore a schoolgirl’s outfit; a white shirt buttoned up the front, a dark blue blazer, and a short skirt that came to her knee. She wore knee high white socks and shoes with a strap over the front and a brass buckle on the side. She also wore a tie, loosely tied around her neck and in the striped pattern of red and gold. A small patch on the front of her blazer had similar colors and read ‘Gryffindor’.

Lastly, the figure held one hand outstretched and in it was a thin length of wood, dark in color and perhaps fifteen inches in length. She had a stern serious expression on her face.

The mannequin was the spitting image of an actress both of them recognized immediately. The real person was about twenty eight years old in the real world. Her name was Emma Watson. This version though was as she had looked when she played her character in the Harry Potter film franchise; Hermione Granger.

Both brothers looked at a clock on the wall to see the time and how long until midnight as both felt their cocks harden slightly in their pants. They then both turned to each other and in near unison yelled…”DIBS!”

The end.


End file.
